I Can Still Feel Your Touch
by SuperAllTheWay
Summary: Jess's niece tracks down Sam and Dean to help her on a case which brings up some of Sam's old memories. To find out what happens read on.
1. Chapter 1

**-Jess's niece tracks down Sam and Dean to help her on a case which brings up some of Sam's old memories. This chapter is just the introduction and it takes place some point during season 8.-**

Dean woke up to a loud banging on the big metal doors at the entrance of the bat cave. The night Before he had been going through the old unlabeled storage boxes they had found in the back of the warehouse and had fallen asleep in his chair. Few people knew that the men of letters sanctuary existed so be didn't think about checking who was out there before sauntering over to the door and slowly pulling it open.

"Well shit." The woman standing in front of him was in her mid 20's and had long and wavy dark red hair. Thing was, he had absolutely no idea who he was.

The strange woman smirked at Deans greeting and waited for him to say anything that wasn't remotely rude. When tired words finally came out his mouth, she hadn't realized how deep and rough his voice really was.

"Can I help you miss?" Dean was to tired to be angry at the stranger that work him from his uncomfortable sleep.

"Yes, I'm looking for a man named Sam Winchester. He should have a brother who could also help me, but I've never met him before." Her eyes darted up at his as she hoped she had the right address. She had been looking for Sam for two weeks and was about to give up until she caught the lead that led her there.

"Why?" Dean was debating whether or not to let the lady in and just go back to bed on his memory foam mattress.

"I need help with a case I am working on and I heard him and his brother were in the area." She paused an looked him up and down, "From what I've heard, I'm guessing you're Dean. Now can I come in or do you need to get your brother to confirm who I am."

She was sassier than he would have normally approved at this early in the day but he was about to let her in when he froze, realizing his mistakes. "What's your name and what kinda case you talking about?"

She smiled at him, noticing his sudden comprehension to their situation. "At this moment in time a demon named Crowley is after me and I understand that you two posse a knife that can kill him."

"You heard right but we have been trying to ice that dick for years.

So no offense sweet heart, but I don't think you would succeed." He took a step back, showing signs of his impatience.

"I'll have you know I'm a damn good hunter, so sweet heart, I think I can handle my own shit." She turned away frustrated, and began her way back to get car when she heard another voice at the front door.

"Dean, who is that?" Sam had heard the banging and came to see who was at the door when he saw some girl walking away from Dean.

"I ha-" The girl around a glared at them both, stopping Dean mid sentence.

"My name is Inez Moore, but you may remember me as Izzie. I'm Jess's niece."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't move. He hasn't heard her name in so long that it shook him to his core. He had met Inez once before at a thanksgiving dinner with Jess's brother and his family. It was their first holiday officially together and San could remember every second.

Sam and Jessica drove four hours to Jess's older brother, Joshua's house. The house was an old, medium sized house that blended in with all the other brick houses on the street. They had brought a large thing of homemade potato salad that everyone seemed to enjoy. He also remembered that Inez had been the older of the Joshua's two children. She was 17 and Lance, her brother was 12 back then.

Dean bumped Sam's shoulder, knocking him out of his flash back. "Come inside so you can tell us about this case of yours."

They went back into the warehouse and sat around one of the large tables near the entrance. "So why's Crowley after you?" Dean asked Izzie right after he grabbed them three beers.

"I'm a hunter like you two and I stole something from Crowley that is vital to him, so now he is trying to get it back. I would normally handle this in my own but a friend of mine, Garth, said you were in the area." She glanced back and forth at the boys, "So what do you think?"

"We're not going to just give you the best weapon we have against demons." Sam still hadn't talked or paid attention but luckily Dean was fully awake then.

"Gosh darn it I didn't think of that!" Dean had never heard a girl be more sarcastic than Izzie. "I knew you guys had dealt with Crowley so though you could be of some help. If I only wanted the knife, I would have stolen it by now."

"Ha right. So what did you steal from the king of hell?" Dean was starting to wonder if the girl was for real or not.

"That's not important."

Before she could continue, Sam cut her off, "How did you become a hunter?" The whole time all he could think about was if he ruined this girl's life.

"It's not what you are thinking. Jess's death was long before I started hunting." Inez was reading Sam like a book, and it was bugging Dean. "I witnessed my boyfriend become possessed and kill his family. I had always been a weird one so knew a couple things about demons; of course I wasn't really sure they were real back then. I was able to stop him by trapping him in a circle of salt and using the four years of Latin to scare him off. But it was too late. Everyone was dead, including him so I ran and found some other hunters who taught me the ropes. Now I'm a hunter, but it's not about revenge like some people. It's about helping others because honestly after learning what's out there it would be kinda hard to try and be normal." She stopped and looked from one boy to another and waited for a response.

Neither of them knew how to respond. She said it in such a relaxed way that she made it sound like it was something that happens every day. The way she spoke completely matched her look. She wore tight black pants and black, lace-up combat boots. Her shirt was a faded, black concert tee that the neck had been cut to a boat neck style. Her face was soft and her skin pale, but her lip ring and ear piercings gave her and edgy vibe.

"So can you help me kill Crowley or not, because if you can't the only other option is to make a deal. I'd rather go to hell because of my mistakes not because I sold my soul."

"Yes" Both boys replied at once.

"Great, I know just where to start." She gave them a small smirk before pulling their demon knife out of her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not to sure about this Sammy." Izzie was in the bathroom giving some time for Sam and Dean to talk. "We barely know her, she just showed up and I don't even know how he got her hands on out knife.  
It's not exactly the best way to introduce yourself."

"She's Jess's niece, we have to try and help her."

"But how can we trust her. She's obviously a thief and she won't even tell us why Crowley is really after her."

"If you really want to know I'll tell you, but your not going to be to happy." Neither of the boys had heard her footsteps coming down the hall way.

"Sneaky son of a bitch." Dean said this quietly but Inez still heard him.

"First of all I happen to be a daughter, not a son. Second my mom was a lovely woman who doesn't deserve your negative language."

"Was?" Dean couldn't help but to pus this girls sassy buttons.

"Yes, she died along with the rest of my family. Unfortunately I lived, and now I have to live with that fact everyday of my life. So if you would just give it a rest, I will merrily tell you why I am here putting up with your shit."

Sam had to smile at this. The look on her face was one he had seen on Jess many times. The first night their mutual friend Brody had introduced them at a local bar, they had immediately hit it off. She was nice and had the cutest laugh, but the thing that Sam really liked about her was that she could handle anything that came her way. That night a large 40 something year old guy came up to them and was hitting on Jessica. He just wouldn't leave her alone, so she handled it. She was brave enough to tell the guy off without Sam intervening and after was able to let it go and continue their conversation.

"Sorry." Dean couldn't look Inez in the eyes when he said this. Sam thought I was probably time to be the one asking the questions.

"What did you take?"

"You may have noticed that I'm a pretty skilled thief, so the first few months after the incident with my boyfriend I stole supernatural objects for high paying customers. One of my old contacts informed me recently about finding the bones of a man named Crowley."

"Wait, you have his bones. Just burn them and be done with it." Dean didn't understand why she hadn't killed him already.

"That's the problem. I only have part of him." She reached down into her large black bag and pulled out a very old looking skull. "I was able to grab this but the rest of him was taken by a group of Crowley's dogs."

"So why did you go after his bones in the first place?"

"Sammy, now you're asking the right questions." She glared at Dean again before continuing. "A while back I learned that Jason, the guy I used to date, had made a deal with Crowley who, back then, was the king of crossroads. So when I found out he is why I've been on the run for the past six years, I wanted revenge. All I had to do was put the word out that I was after him and my _friends_ did the rest for me."

"So wait, you're little boy you made a deal with Crowley to get him and his whole family killed. That seems like a one sided deal to me."  
This earned Dean Sam's bitch face #23 and a slap on the back of the head.

"Sam, it's fine. I can see where I left a hole in my story. Jason, that fuckwad, made a deal that he would be able to kill both his parents and his older brothers and be able to get away with it. What he didn't realize is that he would bail at the last second, but Crowley didn't want him to break their deal so he had a demon posses him and kill his family. That's when I walked in. I ended up stabbing him while he was possessed and when the demon finally left, Jason was dead. The worst part is that he wasn't blamed for the murders, I was.  
That's why I've been running and that's why I want Crowley dead."

"I'm so sorry Inez." Sam could tell it was a bad memory for her and for some reason he felt guilty for seeing her life come to this.

"It's not something you should feel sorry about. I've moved on, all I really want now is for my name to be cleared." She yawned really big and roles he shoulders back. "I think I saw a motel down the road so I think I'm gonna go crash there."

"That's not needed , we have plenty of beds here." Dean looked at Sam confused because there are only two beds in this place, his and Sam's.  
"you can take Deans room tonight."

"Dude."

"Shut up and show her to your room."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**Sorry this story is turning out to be longer than i expected bu the next chapter is going to be full of action.**


	4. Chapter 4

That night Sam dreamed of Jess. It wasn't his normal nightmares where she was burning on the celling or when he could hear her screaming but could never get to her. This was a dream about what their life could have been it she hadn't been killed.

Sam walked into the jewelry he had been looking through the weeks before his Stanford Law school interview. He had been to all the jewelry shops on his side of town but this one had vintage rings that were all one of a kind. The one he planned on getting today was an elegant half karat square cut diamond engagement ring on a very slim band that had an engraving on the inside that read "my beloved" in little cursive letters. It wasn't the fanciest ring in the store but Sam knew Jess would love it the second he got it.

Suddenly he was standing outside their apartment with the ring and box now in his pocket. He was about to walk in when Jess walked out in a gorgeous deep purple one shoulder dress.

"Wow Jess, you look amazing." He couldn't help but stare with an open mouth. She noticed his expression and kissed it off his face.

"Come on handsome, let's go. So where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." They climbed in the car and right as Sam sat down he was suddenly sitting at a table in this little French place on 18th street. He didn't really remember the drive but it didn't matter, what was important was the engagement ring in his pocket. They ate their food and talked about how Sam's Stanford interview went. After a long pause in the conversation, Sam gently reached for Jessica's hand and began his little speech he had practiced over and over again in his mirror.

"Jessica, since the first day we met I knew you were special. You always know what to say and your smile can turn a terrible day into something great. You were the first person I could truly see myself with in years to come and I hope you are the last." Tears of joy began to run down Jessica's face and her grip on his hand tightened. "I love you more than you could possibly ever know and I want to be able to tell you this every day for the rest of our lives."

He got out of his chair, hand still entwined with Jess's and pulled the ring out of his pocket. Jess gasped when she saw how beautiful it was and more tears dripped from her eyes. Sam stepped next to her chair and got down on one knee.

By now everyone in the small restaurant had gone silent and were watching Sam's every movement, but neither of them noticed. In that moment they were the only two people in the whole world and nothing could take that away.

"Jessica Moore, will you marry me?"

There wasn't a second pause before Jess replied "Yes." Sam placed the ring on her finger and kissed her slowly, barely hearing the clapping coming from the restaurant.

When Sam opened his eyes they weren't in the restaurant anymore. They were standing under a little white arch in the rose garden they used to go on walks in when they first started dating. He looked around and noticed the people clapping and smiling at his from the little white chairs in front of him. Then he looked at Jess. She was in the most elegant white dress he had ever seen. It was an all lace strapless dress with a long train. He had never seen her look so beautiful. He saw Jessica's lips mouth 'I love you', but he couldn't hear her. His eyes had tears in them, as did Jess's. They walked, hand in hand, to the large house in the middle of the garden and walked through the big wooden doors.

When they stepped through, they were standing in a little house with cardboard boxes in their hands that were labeled in sharpie. Sam walked further into the house and noticed the how empty it was. There were a few furniture items but the thing that stood out was all the pictures on the walls and table. They ranged from when Sam and Jess first met to them in places he didn't remember going. Again he began to tear up, but this time he wasn't truly sure why.

"We're home Sam." Sam placed the box down and turned to Jess. He kissed her like it was going to be there last kiss.

This time when he opened his eyes he wasn't somewhere beautiful or happy with Jess. He was back in his little empty room in the bunker, alone.


End file.
